Control
by NeeNee16
Summary: Brittany and Alejandro's first time. Wasn't mentioned in the book so I created one. xD Read and Review :DD


**A/N: Okay this is my One Shot. I just recently (last night) read Perfect Chemistry cover to cover. Simply amazing. However, I got extremely pissed when their first time wasn't even… how can I say this… described.. Like the author put too much work into stalling and then when they actually get down to business she didn't even explain. This is exactly what the book says, "I focus on her completely, desperate to make it special. Afterward, I pull her close"….. **

**Really? Like you couldn't go into detail.. When I read that ****Afterward****… Oh my god like I was sooo heated. I'm not a freak but I mean a lemon kinda makes the story more interesting. But this is my lemon at that time. If you feel what I'm sayin review and if you love the lemon.. Review as well.**

-NEEN

**Alex**

She holds my head in her hands and kisses my tear away. "It's okay, Alex."

But it's not. I need to make this perfect. Because I may never get another chance and she needs to know how good it can be. Therefore, I position my body between her beautiful smooth legs and lean down to kiss her perfect lips. Once our lips are connected, I trace my tongue between hers to make my entrance. Our kiss deepens and I hear the slight moans easing from her throat. My heart increases in beat and her fingers grab tightly into my thick hair. I'm completely turned on and I'm about to take her away. Take this _querida _into my world.

I pull away my lips from her and bite my bottom lip, gently making my first thrust into her tight but smooth opening. She eases back from the pain that has suddenly crawled upon her, I roll my eyes back and go in again. She tenses up in the hips and takes hold of my left bicep.

"Easy, it's my-" I lean down to meet those sexy ass lips I've been dying to taste. The lips I've been dying to feel. I whisper within our kiss as are lips part for a second.

"I know, _preciosa_." She moans again from the third soft drive inside her. Her grip firms in my hair as I go deeper into her system. This like no sex I've had before. It's so magical and amazing. Her breathing on my neck is so mesmerizing and I can't go softer any more. I pull my myself almost completely out Brittany and insert again so deep that she arches her back into me. Her breath quickens and I hear our heart beats upgrade. I trace my tongue from her lips, to her jaw line, to her earlobe. Completely seduced, she motions her hips in a similar movement to mine. I eat every part of her neck and ear as our bodies embrace the sexual tension between us. She wraps her long, slender powder white legs around my waist and moves her hands to my back. She feels the muscles and I want so bad to never make this end. So fuckin good, she's so damn good.

"_Mi amor, te' quiero. _So beautiful, perfect, and mine." The pace of our Love Making steadily becomes more rough. I go harder and deeper as her moans are taking me into a land where I want to stay forever. The sweat is building up upon ourlinking body parts. When I feel it's time to finish up, I go quicker but not too fast to ruin our moment. I feel ourselves about to cum. Her nails dig into my back and she opens her closed eyes to look into mine.

"Alex, I'm about-" At that moment, we release together and the feeling is so sensual, so unexplainable. We kiss again and lay completely out of breath, silently. I just made love to the most gorgeous girl ever. She kisses my neck and rolls over so she's now I top. I move our bodies over so we aren't on the concrete floor of the shop.

"That was amazing Alejandro." She whispers, playing with the curls in my hair from the sweat. I chuckle in my throat.

"I guess it kinda was huh?" She rolls her eyes. "I mean not to day I've had better, I'm just-"

"You're a jerk." I turn my head to look at the clock and suddenly I come back to reality. The Drug Deal. So much for trying to have a little fun before the real games start. Brittany talks about Do Over Days, well we need to have a Do Over Session. Because this girl here, she's mine and no telling when I'm going to have another chance to hit it like I just did.


End file.
